The Story Of Harry: Loss
by Einheri LV. 14
Summary: Prequel or Vingette I'm not sure. Months before their lives collided again. Tragedy struck both of them. What kind of toll will it take on them? Will they break or will they have the strength to go on?
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Zero Arc. Months before their lives collided again. Tragedy struck both of them. What kind of toll will it take on them? Will they break or will they have the strength to go on?**

_Disclaimer: It's not mine._

_If you haven't read my other story then I fear this won't make much sense._

_Hey this bunny popped into my head and I couldn't even continue Wizengamot Files until I got this down. It's in the same universe as WF. It's kinda backstory and doesn't really advance my story, but I guess that's okay. The story and the chapters definitely won't be as long as WF but if I get positive feedback who knows._

_[A/N-1]I don't think I'm making these characters overpowered per se. From what I have read in the books I don't think these abilities are out of the realm of possibilities. The movies I have seen treated their wands like magical gunfire back and forth, while the books I've read shows that one of their real strengths is manipulating their environment._

_But if their too 'overpowered' let me know so I don't do it anymore._

___[A/Q]Would this be a vignette or a prequel?_  


**

* * *

The Story of Harry - The Strength to Go On

* * *

**

_**'The Forrest of Dean'**_

_**United Kingdom**_

_**December 20th , 1995 - 2257 hrs.**_

_**

* * *

**_

Three figures in thick cloaks were running from a glowing object floating through the trees, separating every so often as their intended path became obstructed by something, but coming back together to run together. The snow crunched under their feet with every footfall and the snow drift was making it increasingly more difficult to see where they were headed. One of the figures simply vaulted over an upcoming uprooted tree. The next figure dived into a somersault, neatly rolling through the angled opening between the tree and the ground, her hood fell revealing a pretty brunette with long straight hair that was piled on to her head in a messy bun. Her blue eyes narrowed a bit in frustration at the still running subordinate. When she met the younger girl in the library years ago she would have never guess that she would be finding a sister. As the built in drying charm on her cloak activated moments later, Penelope Clearwater once again began running.

Someone from Wormtail had said that hey had tracked one of the most ruthless and notorious werewolves of their time, Greyback, to a small den to this area of the forest. He supposedly was only was traveling with a handful of other werewolves so her team was sent to bring them in since this would be their best chance to ever catch him. But it was somehow a trap made for them. They had apparated to the designated Landing Zone and were immediately surrounded by nearly a dozen muggle and wizard turn werewolf. Powerful anti wards had popped up as soon as they rematerialised trapping them there. Her third teammate Jennette, thinking quickly had punched a path through their ranks with a silver spray allowing them to escape..

"So Athena," Penelope huffed when she caught up to the figure that had been ahead of the other two the entire run. She glanced behind her to see their third teammate running slowly towards them holding, her side in agony. She turned back to Athena who had her wand out, so she pulled hers as well and from the glints in the darkness she was going to need it.

"Yeah Boss," Athena chirped and Penelope scowled at her since she didn't even seem winded,

"What are you and Lee doing for Christmas Eve?" Penelope asked as she fired off a blasting hex, "Oliver, in exchange for International Cup tickets, will be taking me to see 'Isolde'. That new play I told you about."

"Well," Hermione began slightly miffed, side stepping a large paw and transfiguring a wooden werewolf that tackled and began to attack the wolf that just attacked her, "We don't have any plans Boss, he ended things tonight at dinner before I got the summons."

"Why did you guys break up?" Penelope gasped in shock as she vanish the ground underneath one of the larger wolves then immediately filled it back in with dirt, "You both seemed happy."

"He said," Hermione started in a voice that clearly showed her disbelief, "I don't understand how important the sport he loves is and that he should probably just focus on his career for a while."

Penelope scoffed as she took control of a fallen tree branch, smacking a werewolf on its nose causing it to yelp in pain, "He's only training to be a Professional Quidditch announcer for Merlin's sake."

"Oh and the best bit," Hermione growled and Penelope's eyes widened as Athena somehow banished a powerful dark creature that was bearing down on her through a tree, "He said that I wasn't making our relationship a priority."

Penelope snorted but her face changed to apologetic when Hermione was now sporting a wounded look on her face. She tried to banish another werewolf that was charging, it barely stumbled, but the follow up leg locker curse caused it to trip and slide a few metres. But she had to jump back because it tried to snap it's mouth around her ankles, "Well, that probably means since it took him longer than he thought it would to get into your robes, he'll go look for some easy tart."

"Most likely," Hermione sadly sighed.

"Don't be sad," Penelope said brightly, "Pfft. Your really better off without him you know. Now you don't have to hear him whinge on about it all the time and remember how he flirted with all the chasers in Gryfindor endlessly at every game. Definitely better off."

"Yes I know," Hermione moaned as she sent a stream of water followed by super cooled air creating a Were-Popsicle, "But he was handsome, sorta fit, a decent kisser and let's be honest here, there not exactly a lot of suitors nowadays for an indentured Muggleborn."

"Well now you've made me feel like an utter heel for bringing it up," Penelope sighed.

"No it's fine," Hermione sighed back.

"Um ladies," Called out the third member when she conjured a bear trap under one of their opponents, "I say this as a friend Athena. Fascinating as your love life is, I don't really think this is the time."

"Why not Tisiphone?" Penelope asked harshly, "We're all friends. Friends comfort each other."

"Well," Jeannette began with a sarcastic lilt, "It could be the pack of werewolves that are presently trying to eat us or worse, turn us.

"Please, you call this a pack," Penelope called out as she fired another blasting hex over her shoulder and heard a satisfying yelp, "There's only four... well three left now."

"Two left," Jeannette exclaimed when her conjured silver net wrapped itself around one of the werewolves and he reverted back to his human form writhing in pain, "Pack is a grouping of wolves Megera."

They watched in relief as the last two wolves decided that it would be safer to turn tail and flee. When they sprinted off into the darkness of the forest Hermione turned to Penelope, "Boss there's no need to worry about me. I'll be fine. When we get back I'll sulk for a few days then I'll be back to my usual bossy self."

Tisiphone reached up under the hood of her cloak to play with a few strands of her curly black hair, "Small favors Megara."

"Hey," Hermione started as she stood with her arms akimbo, "No one said we were taking comments from the peanut gallery."

"Okay. Okay," Penelope began as playfully pulled Jeannette away from Hermione, "We're just outside of the anti app wards. Let's get a team from Wormtail to clean the..."

A sharp yelp from deeper into the forest brought them back on guard. The entire forest seemed to quieten at that moment. A few thumps landed all around them with one in the centre the witches. Both Penelope and Jeannette were fascinated at what had to be some sort of muggle device with a red three that turned into a two, then a one had huddled over it. Hermione on the other hand realised what it was the moment it landed, but the shock of what had just happened rendered her mute for a full second. When she noticed the questioning look on both of her teammate's faces she nonverbally was casting a shield charm while she yelled, "Grenade!"

And then world she knew exploded into fire and metal.

Hermione was jolted awake from a staccato burst of gunfire followed by a yelp that managed to cut through the ringing in her ears. She was somehow looking at the top of the trees from inside a thicket and she ached all over. She tried to sit up but a sharp pain in her stomach stopped her. She looked down to see a small piece of metal that seemed like it was attached to her robes. She tried to brush it off and she nearly screamed at the jolt of pain that came from the area. She wrapped her fingers around it to yank it out when a seemingly vague and familiar voice on the wind told her to leave it in.

As tears from the pain nearly began to form a feminine voice called out, "What the hell?"

"You should have seen it," Said a gruff voice, "Two Wolves were coming at me. The first one was dead before it knew it. Clean headshot. Then I hit the second one and decided to check out were they came from and I hit the motherload: Three Craft and Seven Wolves with three grenades. I'm amazing."

Hermione was about to call out for help from the voices when the the woman shreiked, "You weren't cleared to take on Craft. How are we going to explain this? We don't go after Craft unless they come after normal humans. Have you ever listened to the Mountain Ranges? No you couldn't have. Otherwise you never would have killed these Craft."

"There not dead," Called out another male voice.

"Like cockroaches the lot of them," The gruff speaker said.

"Shut," The woman commanded putting a hand in front of his face, then turned to the other man, "Can anything be done?"

Hermione rolled over onto her hands and knees and as quietly as she could crawled out of the thicket and leaned against the closest tree. There were three people standing near Penelope and Jeannette who were laying on the ground. There was a very large man, who by her guess was about 6'10" and about twenty stones. The woman and man were taller than her but not by much. They were all wearing snow camouflage, with all manor of muggle weapons all over them and they wore balaclavas, protecting their faces from identification and the cold.

When the smaller man put his hand near Penelope a wild flare of magic singed his hand and he shook his head sadly, "No. Their dying. See that? Their magic is lashing out at any perceived danger to them."

"Hey," The gruff man said, "I get to add three Craft to my CV, that means I get a code name, better missions and it ties me with Mjollnir. Bastard's too good at his job."

"I only count two Craft," The woman stated.

"What!" The gruff man exclaimed. Then he began to spin around to look around the forest and Hermione moved her head back before he noticed her, "There were three. I know it!"

"Stop padding," Said the smaller man.

"Piss off you bloody poofter!"

"Okay!" The woman snapped, "Both of you stop. Since you want credit Gavin. You can have it. Arranged the Wolves' corpses for transport. We'll have to wait for the Craft to pass before we can transport. I'll get the other two wolves you hit before."

When they started to go about their business she stood up, Hermione's eyes widened when the large man picked up a dead werewolf by the pelt off the ground with each hand. No normal muggle could lift a Two hundred kilos dead weight with one hand. What was he and what was going to happen? She realised she didn't know what they had planned and she didn't care, she needed to get Megara and Tisiphone out of here. She felt for the emergency portkey in here cloak, finding it easily. After the man had tossed the bodies into an inelegant pile and headed for another two bodies, she timed her steps with his so he didn't hear her steps in the crunch of the snow. When she had made it to them, she reached down to grab Jennette's hand, but a bolt of unfocused magic shocked her hand and before she could stop it, she let out a hiss in pain.

The large man turned instantly and when he had seen her, a cruel smile appeared on his face. Ignoring the pain she grabbed Penelope's hand, since her magic was lashing out at Hermione and pulled her the short distance over to Jeannette. The man began to bear down on them when she reached into her cloak and activated her emergency portkey.

When she had reached into her cloak the man stopped, afraid that she would bring her wand out and he didn't have his weapon out already . When she grabbed the other two Craft's hands and something blue shimmered under the cloak he realised his quarry was getting away and he yelled out, "Hey Stop!"

They disappeared in a flash of colour into the cyclone of travel and when they landed in the infirmary of the Bones Estate the ground rippled as time space was bent.

From he spot on the floor Hermione screamed with everything she had, "Madam Pomfrey!"

_**

* * *

'Bone's Estate' **_

_**South Wing: Guest and Greeting Area'**_

_**Northampton, England**_

_**January 4th, 1996 - 1323 Hrs.**_

_**

* * *

**_

Hermione stood in the hallway staring off into the distance, but not really seeing anything. She was being described as an inferi by some of the colder members of the Order behind her back now. She was barely eating or sleeping now. All she saw now was the faces of her team as the looked down, puzzled at the curious little object that landed in front of them.

They were dead.

According to sources her team had been taken out by MTS.

Her team. Her sisters, not of blood but in bond had been killed because they knew nothing of the muggle world. They stood too close and the small bits of metal shredded their vital organs. Hermione gasped as she felt a twinge of pain in her stomach from the surgery, if she hadn't left that piece of metal in she would have died as well. Her two week convalescence was over today so she was planning to ask for a transfer to Padfoot. They seemed to be dealing with the Abominations on a monthly basis since their appearance a year and a half ago.

"Ma'am," An woman called out behind her. American by the sound of it.

Hermione turned around to see a young witch, a few years her senior, standing at parade rest. On her stylish robes she was wearing the crest of someone who would be high in society. She had caramel colour skin with hazel eyes with short dark brown dreadlocks. Hermione had seen her roaming the halls of the estate for the last few weeks.

"Who are-" Hermione started before she remembered her etiquette, "Forgive me my Lady. How may I serve?"

"No need for that Ma'am," The woman said, "I may have the blood but most of us Americans don't take stock in it. How do you do? I'm Order Cadet First Class Kiara Freedmen from Padfoot Company Ma'am. I am to be folded into your team."

Hermione blinked in confusion, "What team?"

"Ma'am?" Kiara canted her head to the side.

"What. Team?" Hermione asked again stretching each word.

"The Enrinyes Ma'am," Kiara said slowly, "Your to command the Furies."

"What!" Hermione exclaimed as she stumbled backwards to the wall to steady herself.

"You didn't know," Kiara stated, "Shit. 'Make a good first impression.' Great advice from my aunt. Ma'am are you okay?"

"Don't call me ma'am," Hermione snapped as she struggled to breath, "Just... I just need to think, yeah?"

"I know this is is a lot to take in Ma'a- Boss."

Hermione's head snapped up at that. She had started to call Penelope 'Boss' when the older witch claimed 'Ma'am' was too formal and made her feel old.

"What did you call me?"

"'Boss'," Kiara answered, "You said not to call you ma'am."

She knew she was paling. It was completely absurd. Even the notion of it. She was only sixteen for Merlin's sake. It had to be a joke. She shouldn't have this responsibility.

Then there was a small glimmer of hope that this was all some elaborate prank. The Furies were autonomous in nature. The leader picked who they worked with, not anyone else. It would take all the captains to make her do something like that, "I don't remember selecting you for my team. So how did you get picked?"

"Madam Bones has personally hand picked us," Kiara told her dashing her hopes, "Said it was an Executive Decision. There's me and this french lady. I Don't know her name yet.

"Boss, I read your last mission report and I know that you don't know me, but there wasn't anything you could've done differently. Your team was just unaware of technology. That won't happen with me. Nearly all of us in the States, except a few a hard colonies in our New England States, are Muggle raised.

"I'll try to live up to your former team and here's something you might like though. Our first mission is tomorrow and get this. Wormtail tracked a dark wizard, a trader named Jugson and his protection in the form of a group of MTS; two men one woman."

When Hermione's head popped up at the description Kiara grinned and said, "Thought that might get your attention. There apparently guarding him in one of his Pandora trafficking warehouses. So... you ready to hunt down some abominations."

From the guarded look on the other witch's face, Hermione knew she was being tested. This was the kind woman would follow her through hell and back and was a hunter like herself. A vendetta against an unknown enemy was the quickest way to the next great adventure. No, she wouldn't let it consume her.

"No," Hermione said resolutely, "We will not kill indiscriminately... Artemis. We're not judge, jury and executioner. Our job is to capture them and then they will be tried against their action."

Kiara gave her a relieved smile, "You got it Boss."

"Now," Hermione said with the first smile on her face in weeks, "Let's go. I think it's time to meet this Frenchwoman."

_Fin... for now_


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary: Zero Arc. Months before their lives collided again. Tragedy struck both of them. What kind of toll will it take on them? Will they break or will they have the strength to go on?**

_Disclaimer: It's not mine._

_If you haven't read my other story then I fear this won't make much sense._

_I only subscribe to two types of Vampire and Werewolves. __(Well three Vampires if you count Blade.)_The ones from Underworld and BtVS. 

_I tried to take the virtual tour of the museum. It didn't work :(_

**

* * *

The Story of Harry - Hairline Fracture

* * *

**

_**'Hungarian National Museum'**_

_**Budapest, Hungary**_

_**November 24th , 1995 - 1715 hrs.

* * *

**_

The soft glow of the Close Circuit Televisions of the security area illuminated the bodies of several unconscious night watchmen that were strewn about the room. They were taken by surprise by two young adults wearing light tactical gear over black tees, pants and combat boots, who incapacitated them with frightening efficiency. The first was a young man of fifteen with shockingly vivid green eyes that sat behind a pair of black wire rimmed glasses and perpetually messy jet black. The second was a young woman of seventeen who's cloudy hazel eyes showed great intelligence. Her sun-kissed highlights on her back length long brown hair would have complemented her tanned skin and soft features well, had her entire body not been marred with angry white scars. The two of them now occupied one of the rolling chairs, with the young man on the bottom and the young woman straddling him, kissing her boyfriend of nearly a month thoroughly.

"_Mjollnir,_" Call out a weathered voice from their earbud radios. The young woman tried to pull back from their embrace, but the young man followed her and kissed her again. "_Vili,_" The voice called again, this time with a irritated tone, causing the young woman to giggle into the kiss. "_Children! Do not make me come back there just to find out you two have been defiling this place._"

Vili pulled back and gave Mjollnir a stern look causing him to sigh in frustration. He pressed the talk button on his radio and said, "Relax Professor, everything is fine."

_ "Right," _The man on the other end of the radio said sarcastically,_ "I'm sure you two have been giving the C.C.T.V your undivided attention. I need a SitRep."_

"I resent that Gungnir," Mjollnir said into his radio, "We are the epitome of professionility."

Vili leaned toward him and harshly whispered, as if Gungnir could hear them without the aid of radio communications, "You know that's not even a real word."

"No, it's not," Mjollnir whispered back with a roguish grin.

"_That's not even a word,_" Gungnir said with an exasperated tone, "_Maybe if you-_"

"Yeah Professor," Mjollnir interrupted with a smile, "I got you: Read a book sometimes instead of blah, blah, blah you could blah some more."

"Hey that's enough of that. You know how stuffy some English Literature Professors can get about proper grammar," Vili told him before she slowly rolled her hips on his and said, "So behave, or no more fun on missions for you mister."

Mjollnir gave her the most hurt look he could muster and said, "Et tu woman."

"No," Vili said as she shook her head disbelievingly, "Just... no," She slid off him to turn around and sat back on his lap before looking intently at the monitors. She reached for her radio and called, "Gungnir. It appears to be all clear in all sectors. So how's being the Social Stealth Bodyguard for his 'Majesty' going? He still sore at dropping past three hundred in the line of succession?"

"So your just going to ignore me now?" Mjollnir whinged petulantly.

"_I know he's being quite rude to you about your scars Vili,_" Gungnir said sympathetically.

"Yes," Vili retorted heatedly, "Because I honestly enjoy him showing me, one of the persons paid to protect him, looks of disgust every time he glances at my face. Think I should show him the rest of 'im, see how he likes that."

"To be fair," Mjollnir began, "If you weren't so good at reading expressions, you'd have never noticed."

"Maybe I should show them to him," Vili said hotly as she continued to ignore Mjollnir, "Yeah, next time he thinks he's 'discreetly' checking out my arse, I should show him."

"Leia," Mjollnir said solemnly, "Your getting agitated. Calm down."

"_You are very lucky that he can not hear any of that or I would be forced to report that._"

"You're a godsend old man," Vili told him back and began to take deep breaths.

Mjollnir leaned toward her ear, "Psst Luv."

She did not acknowledge him.

"You finish ignoring me yet?" Mjollnir asked. Vili sat stock still on his lap for a few moments before she nodded sharply, "Good, because I don't want to alarm you, but that bad sensation, yeah it's back again."

She changed her position so that she was sitting side saddle on his lap and turned her upper body to face him giving him small kisses as punctuation, "I thought... we took... care of... that."

"No," Mjollnir started, "You said you were trying to distract me and it worked. But now it's back."

"Harry," Leia said, " Your feelings, both Professor Frost and I swear by them. Hell, Himalaya takes you with her on some of their missions just in case. But nothings happened all day though. If something was going to happen, wouldn't it have happened by now?"

"Yeah," Harry said, "I reckon your probably right."

"I am always right," She told him haughtily and when he opened his mouth to protest she cut him off, "Because genetics said so dear, I'm a woman and you a boy."

"Man," Mjollnir told her, "Or young man really, because if I'm a child that make you-"

"I'll concede to man child," She interrupted and then pulled out her sat-phone, "Like I was saying, I'm a woman and you a man child, ergo I'm right and your wrong. But just to be on the safe end."

"Thamulogical Resonance Survey," Harry supplied, "My master passkey is: Charlie Epsilon Omega Theta Delta Six Nine Five Dash Two Four Dash Four Five Two. Tell whatever swotty ingrate that answers that it will be changed when we get back and do not over tax Mad's satellite."

"Vili seeking secure line," Vili spoke into the reciever.

_ "Leia this is 10750491-436 with a secure feed."_

"Kathryn," Leia smiled brightly, "What are you doing working the switch boards?"

_ "Complete boredom, Owen is on assignment and I'm not. When are you getting back?"_

"Eight more days. Thank God," Vili answered, "You sure are getting all gaga for this bloke. I thought maybe once you two shagged like bunnies. You'd get all that sap out of your system."

_ "Shagging like bunnies is not all there is to a relationship," _Kathryn said primly.

"There's also doggy style."

"Not listening," Harry said in a sing song voice while he stared at the ceiling.

_ "You have a smutty mind little girl," _Kathryn told her,_ "And you probably have no reason to talk, with your boytoy right there, he's most likely right under you."_

"You know me far too well," Leia stated.

_ "So," _The older woman asked,_ "What's left of your three week adventure from hell? And since I know you didn't call to chat. What do you need?"_

"I need a T.R.S," Vili told her, "And we have one more stop on this inane museum crawl, then a cruise back to dear Ol' Blighty because our precious client gets airsick."

_ "Sounds positively awful," _Kathryn cooed sarcastically while she narrated her actions,_ "Okay... I am patching you in. Ohh sometimes I hate this stupid thing. Okay I'm in. For time, that's gonna be five thousand pounds. I know were friends but until I improve my rank, I can't swing that."_

"It's okay," Vili chuckled, "Punch in Alpha Charlie Epsilon Omega Theta Delta Six Nine Five Dash Two Four Dash Four Five Two."

_ "Wow I'm in," _Kathryn giggled,_ "And no dent in your bank account. How scandalous exactly did you have to be to manage **that** one little girl?"_

Vili blushed hotly and said, "Not. At. All. Mlljonir's asking for this and he's going to change the passkey when we get back. And before you get worked up by the scans, this country has a exceptionally high Stoker populace. That's why we were brought in. Narrow the search parameters."

_ "Okay I was getting beginning to get worried when the number stopped at 245. Okay and it's at 17 that's you three plus ambient. Wait 23, it's still going up, 35, 42, 50, 59, 62. Oh God it's after sunset there isn't, lord it's an ambush. I'm calling for back up to be on standby. Get OUT NOW! RUN!"_

"We have a problem," Vili told Harry as the line went dead before reaching for her radio, "Gungnir, we've got an influx of exotic resonances. Most likely wolves or stokers. There's nothing on the cameras yet. But we did a T.R.S. Can you get our charge away now before he finds out what goes bump in the night?"

_ "No, the curator is trying to finagle an extra day of displaying the ring and our charge is too polite to just walk. It's been a long time since I fought a Vampire or a Werewolf, boy you had probably better take lead on this."_

"Shite. Anyone got a triple S?" Harry asked and Vili shook her head no while Gungnir replied in the negative over the radio, "Yeah, five thousand is pretty pricey. I've only got hollow tips, those'll slow them down quite a bit, but mainly just annoy them. Did you bring any other kind of ammunition?" Again Vili shook her head and Gungnir said he had AG rounds but if it was stokers, it would barely irritate them, "If we fight with pistols, so will they and a three on forty gunfight is idiotic. Okay, we'll have to meet them head on, slay a few and fall back then take up defensive positions. Hopefully their Vampire Pride will make them accept the melee challenge."

"Melee? I don't know why I put up with you. Kathryn is sending for reinforcements, but unless we have any assets here..." Vili said letting her voice trail off.

"_There's a Site to Site Scrambler Relay point in Austria that coded to the Unmanned Aerial's. If it dropped it's payload... That would mean about a hour?_"

"Then the question becomes; Can we hold off Stokers for an hour?" Vili asked just as the room turned dark.

_ "What happened?" _Gungnir asked just as Harry and Leia lit their torches.

"They must have cut the power," Vili stated as they put their tactical gear back on, "But since backup hasn't turned on it means they hit it from the inside."

_ "Dammit," _Gungnir cursed,_ "The curator and the V.I.P wants to talk to night security now. You need to go. Now!"_

"Mlljonir my holdall please. Thank you," Vili commanded and when Mjollnir handed her a her a dark messenger bag, she reached into it, pulling out a hand full of rocks. She took them and put them on the crown of her head. When she ran her hand back along her head as if she was smoothing her hair the rocks had disappeared, but her hair took on a different hue and consistency. The stones had seemingly melted into her hair. She repeat the process until the hair on her entire head was covered.

"Stay safe," Harry whispered and started to leave, but his name softly called made him turn around, "What is it Vili?"

"I just..." Leia began, "These aren't good odds and I just wanted to say. I... You... that you've made me feel whole. For the first time since forever."

"Hey!" Harry admonished gently, "I don't ever want to hear you speak like that."

A small spark of light returned to her dull eyes, "I'll talk however I want to."

"That you do," Harry agreed, "We'll talk later."

As soon as he left the security area, Mjollnir was launched into the air by something that felt like it had driven a lorry into him. He crashed into a display that was against the wall, the wood turned into kindling and glass shattering under him. He groaned, looking up to see a female vampire baring it's teeth down at him, so he let his magic fill his limbs and the dull aching in his entire body went away. He picked up a piece of broken wood from the ground and kipped up, falling into a defensive stance.

It was upon him a heartbeat later and the powerful swings of it's fists cut through the air, moving fast enough to displace the oxygen around them as they flurried about. Mjollnir, who had planted his feet, had begun bending at the hips, bobbing and weaving, narrowly avoiding each lethal punch by a hairs breadth. When the Vampire overextended it's arm, he caught it by the wrist and spun into it, driving the impromptu stake into it's heart. He looked past the vampire, who's eyes had widened in shock just before it collapsed into itself before it exploded into dust, to see that Vili's hair was in the form of long spikes and were holding a male vampire about a foot away from her by it's limbs. When it growled at her, she canted her head to the left, causing a length of her hairs to morph into a sharp stone sword and she decapitated it, coughing gently when it exploded into undead dust.

"What is the meaning of this?" A light shined on Mjollnir as the 'royal's' voice cried out. A man in his late twenties, wearing an expensive tailored suit stomped up to Mjollnir, "How dare you destroy these peoples history. When my father hears of this your... little security company won't be able to find any work anymore," He glared at the younger and much more deadlier man in what he thought was an intimidating manor. When his eyes move to the young woman behind the boy, a flash of disgust hit him before he averted his eyes, she just had so many scars, but he had to preform a double take when he realised something peculiar and he exclaimed as he turned to escape, "Good lord! Her hair is made of stone!"

Mjollnir sighed as Vili growled behind him and he asked an old man who trotted past them after the VIP, with short grey hair and brown eyes, who was wearing an off the rack black rumpled suit, "I thought you were going to get him out the back way?"

"Well, boy," Gungnir's growl was evident as they began to chase after their charge, "Short of actually physically doing it myself. He didn't want to leave the back way. Damn he's faster than I thought!"

Gungnir had barely caught him in the courtyard when the man began to yell bloody murder and the older man clamped his hand over the younger man's mouth, trying to calm him. When he finally stopped screaming the now noticed frigid winter air made him shiver.

Mjollnir ran past them and dropped into a fighting stance and shouted back, "Gungnir! Your main responsibility is protecting him! I won't be be too far out, just outside your range Professor, so you can back me up, as long as you can manage it."

Several vampire, when the blue blood had tried to flee, had jumped from the the roof of the museum and from several building in the district, landing with ease, began to surround them. Their charge shrieked into Gungnir's palm as the group of them feature's had changed before his eyes. The first thing he noticed was that the pigmentation of their eyes paled and all of their faces' lines had sharpened as their incisors elongated. There were twenty one of them, all of them were extremely pale except for three. The odd thing is that puffs of air could be seen emitting from them. The three were standing taller than the rest of them, who were looking back to them as if awaiting orders and among them the only ones who had not changed.

Mjollnir charged into them and dispatched one instantly, the surprise on their faces allowed him to jump up and drop an elbow into the top of another vampire's head, causing it to crumple into unconsciousness. Vili was a few steps behind him, her limbs and hair lashing out wildly. They began to fight with their backs to each other to prevent any vampire from getting into their blind spots.

When two vampires had rushed past Vili, Gungnir letting go of the one he was supposed to protect and pressed a button on his watch. The compact dynamo sent a visible jolt of electricity into him and then he reached under his jacket to the small of his back, pulling a extremely long metal braided whip. The electrical current arced into the whip and he snapped it into one of the approaching undead sending it flying from the shock. He grabbed their charge and brought his whip over his head, twirling it gently, creating a cone of electricity that neatly vaporised the oncoming vampire.

Ten minutes later, nine dust piles that had been blown away by the wind later, Mjollnir's body trembled in weariness while he stared at three vampire through one eye, as the other was swollen shut. A quick glance around told him they were in trouble of epic proportions, he and Vili had been seperated from one another. And to make matters worse, she and Gungnir were low on power. They could barely use their elements any more. Vili's hair had cracked and was barely moving any more, but she still held a vampire back. While Gungnir, who had lost his spark, had pulled out a second whip and was trying to keep two undead from coming closer. Meanwhile, they couldn't retreat at all, since every time they tried to, the two vampire, next to the one who was standing the furthest back to watch, would move a step closer and they gave off a different feeling than the ones the einherjar were currently facing. There were a few semi automatics laying about now from the slayed vampire, that _if_ they could grab and make it to cover they could _maybe_ stand a chance with the odds.

And as soon as he finished that thought, thing went from beyond worse.

"Oh, God!" Vili cried out as the earth fell from her follicles, shattering on the ground and the vampire immediately pounced onto her, "Let me go! Noooo! HARRY!"

When she had shrieked his name, Mjollnir had drawn more magic into his limbs, pushing himself to a level of physical strength where he could only sustain himself briefly and that could only be measured in the length of seconds, instead of hours.

He barrelled into one of the vampire that had blocked his way, sending it soaring several metres away. The second vampire, was not so lucky since Harry had seen one of the vampire holding Vili punch her in the head, knocking her unconscious. Mjollnir jumped toward the blocker, unleashing a crushing elbow to it's jaw and it had spun into dust as it's head turned a complete revolution faster than it's body did. Mjollnir had took a single step towards the vampire, who was now cradling Vili in his arms, trotting to the three breathing vampires when Gungnir shouted a warning.

A spray of bullets hit him in the back.

The third vampire that Harry had been facing, seeing it's fellow vampire thrown, had stepped out of the way to attack from behind and in it's fear at seeing what happened, Vampire Pride forgotten it pulled it's machine pistol, promptly emptying his clip into Mjollnir's back. When he dropped onto the ground, he let go of his hold on his magic, gasping in pain.

His magic nearly exhausted, three of the vampire easily stripped him of his tactical vest and weapons, holding him down. All he could only watch helplessly as the vampire leader raised Vili's wrist to it's mouth clamping down onto it with it's teeth. She moaned in pain as he scratched it's own wrist, forcing a few drops of his cursed blood into her. Gungnir watched in horror since he could not move without losing their charge while Mjollnir thrashed about trying to dislodge his captives.

The lead vampire nodded to one of the breathing vampire and it took Leia in it's arms walking away from them putting her in one of the cars that had been parked near the museum and drove away. The head vampire motioned for them to lift Mjollnir up and it leaned into his personal space and said, "You know, if you had used that strength before, her wretched blood wouldn't be coursing through my veins. If your woman accepts the change, she will one of the greatest female warriors, you should be proud," Mjollnir tried to headbutt it, but it simply raised it's hand to catch his forehead, "You think to face me in combat. Know this before you die child when I say that your are a thousand years too soon to face me. I am one of the first sired. I grew to be a man along with the first in our village. But since you have fought so bravely I will give you the honor of being killed by my blade."

When the leader pulled a wicked looking straight sword from inside it's long leather coat a smooth voice rang out that was wracked in pain, "MacGregor you have taken too long. I want my artifact. Now. I put up the Muggle repellant charm and you said you would bring me my artifact. And I said I wouldn't turn your mortal brethren against you. You said there wouldn't be any problems. I have been watching, these three abominations have been giving you a problem."

"I have it handled Riddle," The leader MacGregor growl at the handsome young man in robes who had appeared, with dark hair and brown eyes. He pointed to the royal who had gone into shock and was mumbling about how this couldn't be happening as soon as the fighting had started, "He has your precious artifact."

Riddle grimaced when he nodded then flicked his wand at Gungnir sending him flying back from the courtyard into the museum stairs where he landed with a sickening thud. Harry cried out when he realised that with no power left that kind of fall would kill the old man. Then Riddle shook violently as he summoned the royal's attache case from slack hand and began digging through it, not even sparing a glance at the vampire who decided for their trouble they began feasting on the in shock royal's blood, until he found a ring with a pitch black stone. He slipped it on without fanfare and his trembling stopped, he breathed a sigh of relief muttering, "I have it. Merlin finally!"

The young man walked towards MacGregor and stopped at Mjollnir, eying him queerly before he flicked his wand causing Harry's limbs to snap together. All he could do was stare at the sharp rock that had fallen from Leia's hair that was next to him, while hearing them conversing in a mix of English and Hungarian. Then he heard several vehicle doors open, the roar of the individual ignitions and cars pulling off. Moments later the spell had been removed so when the smooth voice told him to get up, he palmed the sharp rock hiding it from view.

"Interesting. Who are you wizard?" Riddle asked as Harry stood up defiantly, "I can sense that you are a wizard and you are 'Sickle among Knuts'. More powerful than most. We have no reason to quarrel. Join me and I will give you power beyond your imagination, nearly anything will be yours. Just name it. Retribution for you female? We will crush everyone in MacGregor's manor house right now."

Harry nearly said yes. The idea of revenge was extremely tempting, but the way the wizard stared at him was not unlike that of a snake who was playing with it's dinner before it struck. With the notion that the wizard was a snake-in-the-grass and when he thought of what he just did to Gungnir, Harry hissed resolutely, §I don't need or want your help Craft.§

Riddl looked surprised for a moment before he said, "As you wish! But if you are **not** one of my Predators then you are my Prey," Riddle hissed as he flicked his wand at Harry and an invisible noose wrapped itself around Harry's neck, lifting him off the ground, slowly cutting off his air pathways. Using his last bit of consciousness, threw his hidden rock at Riddle's neck.

"My face!" Riddle cried as his concentration was broken and Harry fell to the ground gasping for air. Riddle pulled his hand back from his cheek seeing blood and he pointed his wand at Harry with a snarl, "You cut my face. A quick death is too good for you! Crucio!"

The worst pain he'd ever felt wracked his body, seconds, minutes, hours he didn't know any thing but pain. Suddenly the pain abruptly stopped.

"How about we have some fun Craft?" Gungnir, looking half past dead, wrapped Riddle in a bear hug from behind, holding Harry's vest that was glowing ominously with a pulsating light, "I'll take care of this, Boy!"

"Professor... no," Harry weakly moaned.

§How dare you touch me filthy old... § Riddle snarled as he flicked his wand causing Gungnir's arms and legs to snap together. When he began to rock back and forth when he was about to fall, Riddle blasted him with the death curse, causing Gungnir to spin around and fall on his face.

"Now where were we?" Riddle asked as he moved back to Harry. At a sudden explotion he turned around and had seen what was left of the old man, "Hahaha. Very interesting. Ah, yes! Let's begin. Crucio!"

_Fin_


	3. Chapter 3

**Check Back Periodically For Updates**

**init tree-leaves **

**User Name[yournamehere]**

**Password[****-****-********]**

**Syncing...**

**:10100110:10100110:**

**Synced**

**Listening to network**

**Scanning ports**

**Connected...**

**Accessing Yggdrasil Database...**

_**Access GRANTED Timeline Reference**_

_**[Search][Timeline]**_

_**ThE In#FomTiOn #aS bEen CoRruPteD**_

_**2018 Spring: Four years after the Epilogue- Harry Potter's life is in shambles. Stuck in a loveless sham of a marriage for the past sixteen years. His inheritance spent by his wife to pay off her family's massive debt and remodeling of the Burrow. His children all but ignore him since he works eighteen hours a day as an Auror and his friendship with his best mate never really recovered after their fight in the tent.**_

_**His only source of comfort is his best friend.**_

_**2018 Summer: Four years after the Epilogue- Ginny Potter's life was boring. Being the socialite wife of a man who hated his fame grated on her nerves. Having to know her brother was shagging some random slag in their guest room because his bookworm of a wife only held his attention until he was sure nobody (as in her husband) would want her. But when those goons tried to kidnap her to hold her against her Auror husband because he arrested their boss the darkness she cultivated welled up inside her and she obliterated all of the intruders except for the leader.**_

_**With Him she would form the Crimson Knights.**_

_**2018 Autumn: Four years after the Epilogue- Ron Weasley's life was great. He had fame, fortune and all the women he could handle. Yes he slept with other witches. It's not like he loved them or anything. That honour went to the mother of his children. She had caught him a few times but he made her his first and he would never let him have her. It wasn't as if his best mate would try anything anyways as once Ron had made his intentions known Harry had backed off. He was just that sort of best mate.**_

_**Everything was coming up roses. **_

_**2018 Winter: Four years after the Epilogue- Hermione Weasley's life was a lie. She knew that her husband was unfaithful to her. Hell she had caught him on multiple occasions. But since their was no concept of divorce in wizarding culture, she was bonded to him until death. He openly mocked her with the book he had won her fragile heart with and all she could do was suffer in agony with her best friend. Then on Christmas Night they spent the night out on the porch just talking about nonsense things while the rowdy Weasley Clan celebrated the night. When they were about to re-enter they were frozen by the magical mistletoe and the only way out was to kiss.**_

_**So Hermione kissed her Best Friend on the lips for the first time.**_

_**Then Harry kissed her back for far longer than the required time necessary to unfreeze them.**_

_**And the only person to see them was Ginny Potter.**_

_**2019 Spring: Five years after the Epilogue- Harry and Hermione are both happy for the first time in years. They're like teenagers again. They are both beyond careful not to let anyone find out. Even Ginny who knows something is going on can't prove it.**_

_**2019 Summer: Five years after the Epilogue- The Crimson Knights are starting to make a name for themselves. Harry's taskforce is called in to bring them down but they elude him at every juncture since they have an inside source.**_

_**2019 Autumn: Five years after the Epilogue- Harry's children are curious about their dad's new found contentment and they learn from their mother what she thinks is going on turning his children against him. On Halloween, Harry slipped up and failed to occuld his thoughts allowing Ginny to skim his surface thoughts and she finally had her proof.**_

_**2019 Winter: Five years after the Epilogue- December first, Hermione Weasley disappears and no trace of her is ever found. On the tenth she was declared dead by her Husband. By the twentieth Harry had become completely catatonic, never to stir again. Lily, a divination expert, understood first. The day after Harry's 'death', since he had never been defeated, the Deathly Hallows return to his body.**_

_**2024 Summer: Ten years after the Epilogue- The Crimson Knights launch an simultaneous assaults on both all major cities with magically enhanced neutron bombs that decimate Earth's population and blitzkrieg attacks on major government officials causing anarchy. Only those part of a small and nearly obsolete NATO anti terrorism project from before the turn of the century were able to fight back using Nanomachines and Arbitrators. **_

_**2025 Summer: Eleven years after the Epilogue- Survivors of what was now called 'The Purge' banded together to fight against the Crimson Knights and their bewitched Muggle soldiers.**_

_**2027 Winter: Thirteen years after the Epilogue- The tide turns when a Crimson Knight imperiouses a high ranking member of the resistance and gains control of the Arbitrators.**_

**2029 Summer: Fifteen years after the Epilogue- (The Unforgiven XI)General Ron Weasley is killed outside of Grimmauld Place. In the Afterlife he is visited by his 'niece', nephew and former Headmaster. With a warning against meddling The Master of Death sends them back to the beg%$#$^$##%$^$%^$^%$&^%$^%%%%%%$&%$^%&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&$&^%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%&&&&&&&&%^$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$####^^^^^^^^^%$&^^^^^&$%&##%^$&&&&&&&&&&&&****************((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))**

**%$#$^$##%$^$%^$^%$&^%$^%%%%%%$&%$^%&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&$&^%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%&&&&&&&&%^$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$####^^^^^^^^^%$&^^^^^&$%&##%^$&&&&&&&&&&&&****************((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))**

**%$#$^$##%$^$%^$^%$&^%$^%%%%%%$&%$^%&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&$&^%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%&&&&&&&&%^$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$####^^^^^^^^^%$&^^^^^&$%&##%^$&&&&&&&&&&&&****************((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))**

**%$#$^$##%$^$%^$^%$&^%$^%%%%%%$&%$^%&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&$&^%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%&&&&&&&&%^$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$####^^^^^^^^^%$&^^^^^&$%&##%^$&&&&&&&&&&&&****************((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))%$#$^$##%$^$%^$^%$&^%$^%%%%%%$&%$^%&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&$&^%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%&&&&&&&&%^$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$####^^^^^^^^^%$&^^^^^&$%&##%^$&&&&&&&&&&&&****************((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))**

**%$#$^$##%$^$%^$^%$&^%$^%%%%%%$&%$^%&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&$&^%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%&&&&&&&&%^$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$####^^^^^^^^^%$&^^^^^&$%&##%^$&&&&&&&&&&&&****************((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))**

**%$#$^$##%$^$%^$^%$&^%$^%%%%%%$&%$^%&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&$&^%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%&&&&&&&&%^$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$####^^^^^^^^^%$&^^^^^&$%&##%^$&&&&&&&&&&&&****************((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))**

**%$#$^$##%$^$%^$^%$&^%$^%%%%%%$&%$^%&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&$&^%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%&&&&&&&&%^$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$####^^^^^^^^^%$&^^^^^&$%&##%^$&&&&&&&&&&&&****************((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))%$#$^$##%$^$%^$^%$&^%$^%%%%%%$&%$^%&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&$&^%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%&&&&&&&&%^$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$####^^^^^^^^^%$&^^^^^&$%&##%^$&&&&&&&&&&&&****************((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))**

**%$#$^$##%$^$%^$^%$&^%$^%%%%%%$&%$^%&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&$&^%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%&&&&&&&&%^$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$####^^^^^^^^^%$&^^^^^&$%&##%^$&&&&&&&&&&&&****************((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))**

**%$#$^$##%$^$%^$^%$&^%$^%%%%%%$&%$^%&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&$&^%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%&&&&&&&&%^$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$####^^^^^^^^^%$&^^^^^&$%&##%^$&&&&&&&&&&&&****************((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))**

**%$#$^$##%$^$%^$^%$&^%$^%%%%%%$&%$^%&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&$&^%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%&&&&&&&&%^$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$####^^^^^^^^^%$&^^^^^&$%&##%^$&&&&&&&&&&&&****************((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))%$#$^$##%$^$%^$^%$&^%$^%%%%%%$&%$^%&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&$&^%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%&&&&&&&&%^$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$####^^^^^^^^^%$&^^^^^&$%&##%^$&&&&&&&&&&&&****************((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))**

**%$#$^$##%$^$%^$^%$&^%$^%%%%%%$&%$^%&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&$&^%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%&&&&&&&&%^$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$####^^^^^^^^^%$&^^^^^&$%&##%^$&&&&&&&&&&&&****************((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))**

**%$#$^$##%$^$%^$^%$&^%$^%%%%%%$&%$^%&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&$&^%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%&&&&&&&&%^$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$####^^^^^^^^^%$&^^^^^&$%&##%^$&&&&&&&&&&&&****************((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))**

**%$#$^$##%$^$%^$^%$&^%$^%%%%%%$&%$^%&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&$&^%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%&&&&&&&&%^$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$####^^^^^^^^^%$&^^^^^&$%&##%^$&&&&&&&&&&&&****************((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))**

**Reboot [y/n]**

**y**

**init tree-leaves**

**User Name[yournamehere]**

**Password[****-****-********]**

**Syncing...**

**:10100110:10100110:**

**Synced**

**Listening to network**

**Scanning ports**

**Connected...**

**Accessing Yggdrasil Database...**

**_Access GRANTED Timeline Reference_**

**_[Search][Timeline]_**

1978- With his memory fuzzy and for some reason unable to meddle with time any longer with a time-turner, Dumbledore cannot right the devastating losses that Order continue to suffer from. His secondary potions mistress arabella figg is targeted and killed. The old crowd continues to dwindle.

Voldemort has now made it clear: Help him identify Order members once and he will spare you once.

(The Unforgiven X) The Order of the Phoenix reorganises with surprising results.

1979- Alexander and Karen Granger find a cheaper home for sale in Little Whinging that's the same distance as the other from the surgery they both had just opened. The strain of the move and her decision to birth naturally has devastating consequences; She dies of an Aortic Aneurysm leaving an newborn Hermione and widowed Alexander.

1981- Alexander meets a sexy pharmacutical rep Simone and they hit it off. Marisol is born ten months later. Hearing the prophecy James and Lily go to ground. After Captain Pettigrew betrays the Potters he assaults Sirius' locations with a team of his best and sedates Black. Cursing his tongue that he can no longer speak with normal methods. Not given a trial and unable to defend himself against the accusations, he is sent to Azkaban.

After the Dark Lord disappears the Death Eaters are like rabid dogs. The amount of destruction into the normal world prompts a government response.

Teenaged Denise Scott's family is killed and she joins a group of Witch Hunters that after government funding and assimilation becomes Yggdrasil.

1987- (Dark Times III)Harry and Hermione become friends.

1990- Yggdrasil after extensive research by it's front company Neilson Olivier Research Technologies [NorTech] Narcorphine Thaumasodeine is developed. A medicine that constricts the users ability to use magic. Meant to give to prisoners. Offered to the Ministry of Magic as a olive branch.

Paired with a drug for that desired effect. Robbery increases. The first ever case of an assault on a witch is reported.

1991- (Life Lessons II)Hogwarts Letters. Being acquaintances with Grangers, Vernon Dursley had a better plan other than to hide and ignore it.

Wizarding Britain undergoes a radical power shift.

1992- Quirrell who was trying to regain his Voldemort's favor after the Dark Lord regained his body with the Philosopher's Stone and cast him aside. Claiming to be a relative of Harry's that would pay a great deal for his family back. Vernon was killed and Harry's and to a lesser extent Dudley's blood protection destroyed his cursed body.

The Basilisk is release.

Riddle is created.

1993- After just over three hundred years of service the incompetent Ministry is dissolved. One of the first things the alliance does is purge muggle influence. Revoking all documentation that any muggleborn had signed for the past quarter century: Marriage Licences, Patents and Laws. Muggleborns were forced to reaply to everything and if they couldn't or if the concept was too muggle they were rejected.

'Hermione' is killed in front of Harry.

Harry joins Yggdrasil.

Hermione, McGonnagall and the few other students in her care stay on the run in the countryside and forest areas. Finally ending up as wards of Madam Bones.

1994- Harry's training in specialised combat and undergoing exploratory surgeries greatly furthering Yggdrasil's knowledge on Craft Physiology and meets Marcus.

1995- Read The Story of Harry: Loss.

Riddle catches Alrisha unawares while the rest of furies are hunting, unbeknownst to Hermione, one of the men who killed 'her' and who had gone after a young girl.

Riddle overpowers Alrisha and spares her and Alrisha decides to 'thank' the powerful and captivating handsome wizard.

1996- February: Harry and a team travel to a sighting of vampire turned Yggdrasil member Vili to silence her. Riddle is there and kills all of Harry's group. Harry armed with his new skill of fencing holds off death longer until he is hit by an AK.

Wakes up in the infirmary.

May:

(The Unforgiven III)Riddle and Alrisha meet with Voldemort.

(The Unforgiven III)Neville sits in the Hospital.

(Prologue)Harry had just finished a job in Spain.

(Dark Times I)Harry losses to Hermione, Alrisha and Kiara.

(Dark Times V)Neville, Ron, and Palagyn steal the Three focal items.

(Dark Times II-IV)Harry's interrogated.

(Dark Times V-VII)Harry tells Hermione and the others his story.

(The Unforgiven I-II)Madam Bones holds a gathering.

(The Unforgiven II)Ron Kidnaps Hermione.

(The Unforgiven III-IV)Madam Bones and Kiara finds out what happened to Hermione and Kiara tells Harry.

(The Unforgiven II-V)Harry escapes, frees Hermione and defeats Ron.

(The Unforgiven VII)Madam Bones offers Harry a job.

(The Unforgiven VIII-X)Harry confronts Neville, then fights Palagyn while Hermione deals with her own dilemma

(The Unforgiven XI)Draco offers Ron a choice.

June:

(The Unforgiven XI)Harry and Neville use the power of a focal item to save his Grans life.


End file.
